A New Nation?
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Greece is unwell and Sadiq finds out why. But he's not mad? OC's used and mentions of mpreg


I wrote this like in May so, it's still .. yeah. I kinda sort of wrote it in my Business class, it was just when I started to become obsessed with TurkeyxGreece and the idea that Cyprus is their love child.

**Summary: **Greece is unwell and Sadiq finds out why. But he's not mad?

**Pairing: **TurkeyxGreece~

**Warnings: **Use of OC's (Romania, Serbia and Albania), mentions of mpreg.

* * *

"Where's the brat?" Sadiq demanded when he entered what the nations called "The Rest Room". Elizabeta looked up from teaching Albania how to sew.

"He's in his room, he wasn't well. Serbia and Egypt are checking on him now" She spoke calmly.

The Turk growled in frustration. "What the fuck is wrong with him now?"

Bulgaria looked up, Romania was fast asleep in his lap. "He was throwing up all last night, he wouldn't eat for the last two days and he hasn't slept well at all"

Turkeys eyes widened behind his mask. He knew something was horribly wrong if the Greek wasn't sleeping.

Egypt arrived down with Serbia a while later. Albania ran over to her sister and held up her arms.

"What's wrong wiv Gweece-chan, Serby?" the girl asked once she was safely in the older nations arms. Serbia sighed, running her fingers through Albania's black hair.

"He's going to have a baby" Gupta murmured, staring out the window.

"A new nation?" Hungary mused. "Poor boy."

"Wh-what?" Sadiq shrieked.

Bulgaria stood up, marching over to Turkey. "YOU knocked him up! You old fucking PERVERT!"

The Turk was about to retort when Hungary intervened, standing between them.

"Stop" Stop! No need for this!"

The black haired teen turned away from the older nations, sulking.

"So ... he's pregnant..." Turkey swallowed.

Serbia nodded in confirmation. "He's terrified because he knows it could only be one persons."

Hungary frowned placing her hand on Sadiq's arm. "You need to be there for him" she said kindly.

Turkey groaned, he knew the brunette was right, he couldn't just let the kid (hell, he was only still a kid) raise a little nation on his own.

The Empire rushed up stairs, slowing down once he got closer to the Greek's room.

He knocked, something he never did. The teen opened the door. The first thing Sadiq noticed what that Greece was pale.

"What do you want Turkey?" he coughed, looking down. "They told you I wasn't well enough to work, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did. Are you alright Heracles"

The brunette looked up at the man, mouth agape. "I ... I ..."

Turkey frowned, kneeling down to meet the others brown eyes. "They told me, jeez ... Heracles, I'm sorry kitten"

Greece nearly fainted, those two were sworn to secrecy, not only that, the older man never called him 'kitten' outside of their bedroom relations.

"Wha ...?" he squeaked, frowning. "N...no! This can't happen!"

Sadiq tilted his head, noticing how the teen trembled. "Greece, don't be scared, this has happened to nations before. It's going to be okay."

Greece ran his fingers through his long brown hair, whimpering quietly. "Sadiq, why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you freaking out like always when something unexpected happens?"

Turkey sighed, finally pulling the smaller body close to him. "Because, this is a good thing Greece, not only is it expanding our Empire" The body in his arms shook "It's keeping you tied to me forever, my Greece"

The teen bit his lip, curling his fingers into the older's silky clothes, nodding. "Even if we fight ... we have someone that's keeping us together" Sadiq murmured into the boys ear.

"So, does this mean that I'm not just a quick fuck for you, you actually care for me?" Greece asked skeptically.

Turkey chuckled, brushing his lips against the boy's forehead. "Of course I do, you're my sweet, strong, handsome, little lover."

The Greek rolled his eyes and lightly punched the Turk. "I'm not that small!"

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow and lifted the other nation off his feet easily. The smaller nation squirmed in his arms, demanded to be let down.

"Ah, ah, ah. Be careful princess, I don't wanna drop you ..." he leaned down and mumbled against the Greeks tanned neck. "...and our baby"

The boy shut his eyes, throwing his arms around the Turk's neck. "You better go easy on me now - in chores and in bed!"

Sadiq laughed carrying the other back into the bedroom. "Yes, yes, of course, princess.

* * *

**Greece: **PREGNANT?

Oh shizz ...

Could you guys, like, review, plz?


End file.
